Did It Hurt?
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Sequel to This is My Heart. AtemYugi. Now that Atem has decided to stay, he gets to take a closer look at Yugi, and decides that he must have been an angel that fell from heaven.


Did It Hurt?

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: K+

Summary: Sequel to This is My Heart. AtemYugi. Now that Atem has decided to stay, he gets to take a closer look at Yugi, and decides that he must have been an angel that fell from heaven.

Warnings: Yaoi, of course, beautiful wonderful yaoi… -grins- Somewhat a sequel to This is My Heart, random thought while at my school. Please enjoy and review!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song lyrics.

* * *

_I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My heart_

_Congratulations, by Blue October_

* * *

Atem awoke slowly, shifting slightly under the warm covers. His deep crimson eyes opened, and his was met with the angelic face of his small hikari.

Atem smiled, breathing in Yugi's innocent scent, spring rain and sunshine. The spirit could never get enough of it.

Yugi murmured in his sleep, snuggling closer to his yami and shoving his nose against the ex-Pharaoh's warm throat. Atem purred softly, rubbing his cheek against his aibou's hair.

No matter how many times he awoke to this, he would never tire of it. Yugi was his everything, his hikari, his aibou, his very life. The Dark cannot survive without the Light, after all. Atem knew that Yugi loved him, but nevertheless he sometimes felt that he wasn't good enough for the small teen.

Atem sighed slightly. Yugi frowned in his sleep, his arms worming their way under Atem's and around the spirit's waist. Atem made a soft sound of discomfort as Yugi squeezed his ribcage tightly, but then the pressure eased.

The spirit smiled. Even in his sleep Yugi had sensed his emotions and unconsciously reacted in order to sooth his other half. The small boy was always looking out for Atem, whether he knew it or not.

Atem closed his eyes as he rested his cheek against Yugi's hair. The smaller smiled, rubbing his cheek against his other's neck, humming softly in his happiness. Atem instantly felt calm steal over him, his crimson eyes going half-lidded. Yugi had picked up the habit of humming to get Atem to sleep, and now the sound was like a lullaby to the spirit.

Yawning rather like a cat, Atem snuggled further into the covers and drifted off to sleep, curled around his aibou and a soft purr rumbling in his throat and chest.

* * *

Warmth and spice were the first things Yugi was aware of. He breathed deep, the spicy scent of Atem drifting to his nose, heat and the distinct smells of clean linen and the metallic of gold.

Yugi smiled, he'd always thought it interesting that his dark smelled like the Pharaoh he was, jewelry and all.

The little hikari then opened his large violet eyes, met with the sight of Atem's tanned throat. He could faintly hear Atem's strong heartbeat, and he could feel warm breaths stirring his hair where the spirit's mouth was resting almost against his head.

Yugi shifted, though he wasn't able to go far because of Atem's arms around him. The boy chuckled softly. Ever since the Ceremonial Battle and Atem had chosen to stay, the spirit had refused to let Yugi be alone. Night had brought first soft kisses, tight embraces, and finally, passionate love-making.

Atem had stayed for Yugi, and he _worshipped _the boy every night and day.

Though both knew they were wanted, Yugi knew that Atem still had doubts. The boy could see that the spirit didn't find himself worthy of Yugi, and the ex-Pharaoh would often say that Yugi deserved better.

Although Atem felt this way, Yugi did everything he could to get him to realize that they _belonged _together. Light and Dark, like Sun and Moon, belonged with one another, and Yugi often told Atem that they were no different.

As the morning wore on Atem finally awoke, and Yugi looked up into sleepy crimson eyes. He chuckled softly, giving his Pharaoh a gentle kiss. "Good morning, Atem."

Atem returned the kiss lovingly, giving Yugi a slight squeeze as he did. "Morning, love."

Yugi wriggled in the spirit's grasp, trying to get up. Atem, however, refused to let him go. Yugi squeaked softly as playful kisses rained down on his face, wriggling harder. "Atem!"

The ex-Pharaoh abruptly released the smaller, and with a yelp of surprise he tumbled off the bed, having wiggled right over to the edge.

Atem gasped softly, quickly helping Yugi up. "I'm so sorry Yugi! Did it hurt?"

Yugi laughed, waving a shirt. "Nope. We just so happened to have conveniently thrown all our clothes right here. I'm perfectly fine."

That got a chuckle from the spirit, and he stood in order to go have some breakfast. He was starved!

He was hit in the face an instant later by a pair of pajama pants. He glared at Yugi, who grinned, pulling on his own pants and allowing Atem a rather generous view of his backside.

The ex-Pharaoh grinned. Two could play at that game. As Yugi turned so did Atem. The spirit then slowly stretched out his back, taking care to flex each and every muscle.

Yugi had to refrain from drooling as he got a delicious eyeful of Atem's muscles rippling beneath his satiny bronzed skin. The boy licked his lips, stalking forward as Atem finished pulling up his pants.

Atem moaned softly as a small mouth attached to the nape of his neck, his knees trembling. That was his sensitive spot, right where his hairline was at the base of his neck, and Yugi knew it well.

As Atem's knees buckled Yugi carefully caught his weight, shifting it to the bed a moment later so he wouldn't drop the Pharaoh. He remained with his mouth against that spot, swirling his tongue against the bronze skin.

By the time he was done he had Atem purring like a cat, crimson eyes closed in pleasure as he enjoyed the sensation. Yugi laughed softly, pressing a few kisses along Atem's neck and shoulder, and then stood. "Come on now, my Pharaoh; let's go get something to eat."

Atem stood, rolling his shoulders and popping his neck, his cerise eyes sparkling faintly as he watched his smaller light leave the room. He was so glad that he had stayed, and he wouldn't trade what he had now, not even for the afterlife that had awaited him.

* * *

Yugi turned his head as the toaster beeped rather loudly, a grin coming to his face. Man, was he starving! He felt as though he hadn't eaten in weeks, and he happily reached for the toast, trying to carefully pull the bread from the appliance without touching the hot metal.

He didn't succeed.

With a sharp cry Yugi yanked his hand away from the toaster, not severely hurt, just a little shocked and startled. Atem was instantly at his side, examining his little hikari for any hurt. "What happened Yugi, are you okay?"

The boy grinned, blinking back the tears that had gathered in his eyes. "I'm fine. Just a little accident, happens all the time."

"Are you sure? Did it hurt badly?" Atem asked seriously, his crimson eyes studying the reddened area where Yugi had touched the toaster.

"I'm sure. I've done it before, no big deal. It's not even really a burn, just irritated the skin is all. It'll be back to normal in a few minutes." Yugi replied, smiling in order to calm down the spirit.

Atem frowned, and then pressed a gentle kiss to the finger. "There." He looked to Yugi, his eyes sparkling with humor.

Yugi laughed slightly. "All better now. Doesn't even hurt anymore." He hugged his Pharaoh. "Thanks Atem."

Atem chuckled, returning the embrace. "It's what I'm here for."

* * *

Atem raised an eyebrow slightly as he saw his aibou come quickly around the corner. He had been sitting on the bed, peacefully reading his book when Yugi had come tromping into the room, raided one of the drawers, and then run back out with something. He didn't know what it was at first, but as Yugi came back into the room it was erased from his memory.

As Yugi ran in he took the corner a little too sharply, bouncing off the frame and stumbling slightly. Atem started to get up, but then blinked as Yugi laughed it off. "Woops. There's a door there."

Atem raised an eyebrow again. "Did it hurt, Yugi?"

"You seem to be asking me that a lot today. But no, of course not. Once again, I've done it before. I'm just clumsy like that." Yugi replied with a grin, going over to the bed.

Atem chuckled softly, but as Yugi came in range he reached up, wrapping his arms around Yugi and pulling him down into his lap. As Atem snuggled his face against Yugi's neck the small boy blinked. "Atem?"

"Did it hurt?"

Yugi blinked as he heard that lately repeated phrase. "What?"

Atem's crimson eyes locked onto Yugi's. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, my angel?"

* * *

Just a little cutesy sequel. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
